The steering of the existing vehicle is commonly carried out by controlling a physical steering wheel, so that the steering and torque amounts are detected by a torque sensor which then is used to control a power source in a steering assist system, so as to assist steering by an engine driving an oil pump or by a motor producing an assisting force. No matter which type of steering assist system is used, as the beginning of a steering operation, a physical steering wheel is indispensable.